Life and Death
by Stephycats7785
Summary: She hates him and he feels the same way about her. Yet even knowing there feelings they cannot stay away from eachother. She makes him feel alive and he just makes her feel. Love and hate mean nothing when it comes to them. One-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life and Death**

**Pairing: Tru/Jack**

**Rating: T but M for later chapters maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Tru Calling. If I did then Harrison would belong to me..hehehe. So would Jack and Luke as well. Nor do I own the songs.**

**Summary: She hates him and he feels the same way about her. Yet even knowing there feelings they cannot stay away from eachother. She makes him feel alive and he just makes her feel. Love and hate mean nothing when it comes to them. One-shot series.**

**AN: This is basically short one-shots between Tru and Jack. There is not really a plot. It takes place sometime after the first season. You can say it takes place after the show ended if you want. Tru still saves lives and Jack still tries to stop her. Please R&R like always! **

_You're beggin me to go, you're makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

_---Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar_

His hands roam down her sides over her thin black t-shirt until they reach the exposed flesh of her stomach. His fingers splay over her flesh as his lips are locked with hers in a passionate battle that has been brewing between them for to long. They both knew that this would wind up happening, no matter how much they tried to fight it. Jack was the only one who knew this, but every couple of opposites, that's what he referred to he and Tru as, ended up being together. They hated eachother with a passion but they loved eachother with the same intensity.

"Jack..." His name was a cry of wanton desire on her lips. It always started like this for them. This was not the first time they were together and it wouldn't be the last either. She may hate him but she loved him just as much. One couldn't exist without the other. It was a balance of nature that if tipped could have horrible reprocussions.

Jack let his lips travel down her neck to taste the saltiness of her skin. She tasted like fresh air and sea water. She smelled of lavender and peppermint. She felt soft, warm, and _alive. _She made him feel alive in ways no one else ever could.

He slid his hands to her waist as he pushed her down onto the bed. It had been a long day, one of _those _days and he had lost. She had saved the person from the death that should been bestowed on them. It was an unspoken rule between them that what they did on rewind days, no matter who won it would not affect there twisted fucked up love life. If fucking could be counted as a love life anyways.

"Tru.." He groaned her name as she nibbled on the corner of his jaw. It was on the days that he lost that he enjoyed the most. Tru could deny it all she wanted but on days when she won she would be sure to give him anything he wanted. It was like she felt guilty for winning. Or maybe she liked being in his mercy. Either way, he still liked it when she won because that means he won as well. It was a different kind of winning but a win that he perferred.

He struggled to form a thought as she licked and sucked on his neck. The things that she did to him drove him crazy. "I thought you hated me, isn't that what you told me earlier?" His words with filled with cheekiness.

"Awe is Jack having a pity party?" Tru smiled at him. "Being a sore looser?"

Jack placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You wound me Tru, honestly you do." He leaned towards her to bite at her lower lip which was curved into a playful pout. "It's my party and I will cry if I want to. Unless of course you plan to make me feel better?"

She shrugged at him. "Call me a humanitarian, I can't stand to see a grown man cry."

Jack reached around to smack her ass teasingly. "Then hurry up before I burst into fake tears."

Yes Tru and Jack were enemies but they were lovers. They hated eachother but loved eachother. They could be cruel or kind to could not survive without eachother. And they wouldn't change the other even if they could.

THE END!

**AN: Just a short drabble. If you all have any one-shot moments between Jack and Tru just leave them to me in a review and I will try to get to them.**


	2. Blood Red Wedding

**Title: Blood Red Wedding**

**Pairing: Jack/Tru**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I most certianly do not own anything or anyone from Tru Calling. If I did it would have lasted longer and Tru and Jack would have gotten together.**

**Summary: The happiest day of their lives turns into a horror movie scene when tragedy strikes. The fragile balance between life and death is tilting dangerously as Jack watches his other half die and knowing he can't save her no matter how much he wants to.**

**AN: This is a request from Cherrygurl1225 who loves Jack and Tru and asked for, "I'm a huge fan of mushy Tru/Jack. Not like too fluffy, but something with romance and angst - whatever that may be! Maybe Tru dying in Jack's arms and Jack telling her that he loves her? I don't know. Just something romantic and mushy!" I hope this is to her liking. We get to see a softer side to Jack. Please R&R like always!**

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane_

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind 

_---She's like the wind by Patrick Swayze_

Jack's Pov:

"No Tru you keep your eyes open!" I could feel my heart shattering into a million peices as I looked down at my wife. We had been married about five minutes and already I was loosing her. She promised to stay with me always and never leave me. Since when had five short minutes turned into forever?

"Jack.." She reached her hand towards my face and I could feel tears as they began to roll down my cheeks. "I'm so tired. Let me sleep Jack. It's so cold, I don't want to be so cold. Jack make the cold go away."

I heard a broken sound fill the air and I realized it was me. "Tru please don't leave me." I begged my wife as I craddled her body to mine. I rocked her back and forth and my left hand was applying pressure on the gun shot wound right below her heart. Her white dress was drenched an ugly red color. Her blood had dyed the fabric and was now covering me as well. Even though it was her blood leaving her body, it was I who was dying.

It all became so clear to me now. This was my punishment. This was the revenge fate had planned for me. They were taking my Tru away from me because I had let so many people die when I could have stopped it. It didn't matter that I stopped trying to make sure people stayed dead. It didn't change a thing that I was willing to change who I was and what I beleived in for her. She was my other half in the real since of the word.

Why had he done this? How could a father shoot his own daughter? I should have known that his threats weren't to be taken lightly but I had thought that he loved her. She was his blood after all. Did he really beleive what she did was so wrong that she deserved to die? I should have protected her. If I had stayed away from her romantically, if I didn't love her she would not be dying. Richard only went after her because I told him I was done working for him, working against her. Maybe it was a mistake. I would rather have her hate me and be alive than love me and be dead.

I felt her fingers caress my cheek leaving a trail of blood. I shivered at her touch because it was so cold. It wasn't warm like Tru's touches usually were. It was like holding a dead body in my arms instead of my wife. "Jack, tell me what your thinking please."

"I am thinking that red really isn't your color my angel." My angel was the name I gave her when we first met. She had saved me from my own personal hell.

"Liar." Tru said with a half smile. She was pale, to pale to be safe for her. Trust Tru to be dying but still be able to see through my bullshit.

My jaw quivered as I tried to blink away tears. "I'm thinking about how in the future we will look back at this day and laugh. How silly we will feel thinking that we actually thought you may die." My body was shaking now. She was slipping away from me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"Jack you and I both know that I'm not gonna walk out of this with a beating heart. It's my time to go. The Grim Reaper has finally come calling and I can't say no." Her breathing was coming out in short pants and gasps.

"No, there has to be a way to fix this Tru. I can't loose you not now. You said we would have always, you can't go back on your word angel. You have people who need you. Harrison needs you, Davis needs you, _I _need you. You keep me from slipping onto a dark path. Your the sun of my universe. Your my shining star Tru. You keep me sane. Please don't leave me Tru. I'll never try to stop you again, I'll never try to change your mind, just stay with me." I brought her cold hands to my lips and kissed the knuckles.

"You know the best thing to happen to me was you." My beloved kissed her fingers and placed them over my lips. "Dying isn't so bad because in the end I got to have you. You were worth it Jack Harper. I love you." And she was gone. I couldn't breath or move.

I craddled her to me. "Ask me Tru, please ask me. Ask me to save you. If you don't want me to save you because you think your being selfish then let me save you for me. I can't survive with you Tru. Ask me please ask me." I was shaking her lifeless body now. Harrison was trying to pull me away but I wouldn't let him. She had to ask me, she just had to. She was my soulmate, she was the peanut butter to my jelly, the ying to my yang. She was life and I was death. She couldn't die because that would throw off the balance and it was my job to keep the balance going. So she had to ask for my help.

"Jack, Jack, she's gone. She isn't going to ask. She's gone." I gently layed Tru down onto the grass before I got to my feet and picked Harrison up off of the ground. His feet were dangling in the air.

I tossed him away from me. He landed on the ground with a hard thump. "Don't say that! She isn't gone. She can't be gone. She can't leave me." I fell to my knees as I made my way back over to her body. Her eyes were closed and I think Davis must have covered her because his black jacket was covering her body. It was as if he was trying to keep the warmth in her body. Like if she wasn't cold then she wasn't dead.

"Help me, come on Tru I know you can say it. Just say it and don't be stubborn. Say it my angel. Help me, say those two words and it will be ok. I'll make sure that it is ok." But I knew she was never going to say it. It would never be ok again. With a strangled sob I kissed her lips for the last time. I wished with all my soul that I could give her my life.

Once I pulled away I looked up at the sky and screamed with my arms flung out at my sides. I let every ounce of pain I was feeling out threw my mouth. They say that the universe works in mysterious ways but in all honesty I can't tell if that is true or not because my universe ceased to exist. The moment Tru Davies died Jack Harper's soul and heart followed her. As I looked up at the sky and continued to scream for my loss, I could feel a blackness fill the void were my emotions had once been held. Without Tru I didn't want to feel. I really was death. Tru was dead because of me. And because I couldn't save her I was cursed to live a life worse than death. I was forced to live without her. I could feel myself grow cold and not physically. I was death but I couldn't die. That would be to good for me. There was no saving me. No one would ever be able to help me...only one girl could do that and she was gone.

**The End!**

**AN: There you have sad and tender Jack. That was really hard to write cause it was so sad but I think it came out pretty good.**


	3. Fiery First Kiss

**Title: Fiery First Kisses**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Tru/Jack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any characters from Tru Calling. If I did own them and I don't, I would have made the series last longer.**

**Summary: Tru and Jack's first kiss. On a rewind day Jack and Tru have to play an engaged couple. Can they get along long enough to find out what is going on? And why is Jack Harper suddenly kissing her?**

**AN: Another short Tru and Jack drabble. What can I say? I love this couple. :) It really is a shame that the show didn't last long enough for Tru and Jack to get together romantically. Anyways I wanted to do something cute for a first kiss so this is what came to mind. It is in Tru's point of view. Please R&R like always!**

Tru's Pov:

"Remember Tru darling we have to come off as a happy, lovey dovey, engaged couple." I shoved Jack Harper away from me as hard as I could when he tried to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

There was no way in hell I was letting Jack the bane of my existance Harper touch me. His touch was death. He was like posion and there was no way I would be letting him get into my system. He already tried to sway me from what was right. The man had a way with words and he understood me in a way that no one else could no matter how hard they tried. I can't deny that sometimes I am tempted by Jack's offers. It's so hard being alone. I was surrounded by people who loved me and supported me but they didn't understand me.

The one person who did get me was also the one person I was destined to hate. Jack Harper was exactly like me but the complete opposite as well. I was light and he was dark. I was water and he was fire. I was the sun and he was the moon. I was the Ying and he was the Yang. I was right and he was wrong. It was as simple as that.

"Can we just get this over with?" I grumbled to him as I headed into the jewelers. We had to pretend to be choosing wedding bands when in reality we were fishing for information about the couple that had been killed. I was hoping to learn who killed them so I could save them but Jack had less than noble intentions. He wanted to find out who did it so he could help the person acheive their goal. Usually we wouldn't be working together but this situation demanded a couple and I didn't feel really comfortable asking Davis or Harrison to pose as my fiancee so Jack was my last option.

"Tru wait." I felt a pressure on my wrist as Jack tugged me back over to him. He had not released his grip on my wrist and instead he brought his hand over to slip something shiny and silver on my ring finger. As I took a closer look at it I realized it was an engagement ring. A beautiful one at that. "You need to look the part Tru." He smirked at me with arrogance before he looked down at the ring on my finger. His expression got thoughtful for a moment. "Strange." He raised his eyes to mine. "That ring is a perfect fit."

My hand was still in his. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. "So its a perfect fit. Thats strange why?" I didn't see how that was big news. If he bought the ring I was sure it had been easy for him to get my ring size.

"It's strange Tru because I didn't order that ring or buy it. It was my _mothers _engagement ring from my father." Jack looked absolutely shocked at this. Like there was some big secret that I had not been let in on. He titled his head at me, as if he was seeing me for the first time.

I thought I was going to scream when he started to lean towards me. I knew that look. He was a man on a mission as his lips landed on mine. I gasped in suprise and his tongue slipped in my mouth. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I pulling away from him? Oh god, he tasted like peaches and cream. I could feel the stuble on his chin tickle against my skin.

His left hand tangled into my dark curls as he forced my head closer to his. The pressure of his lips on mine became more intense. His right hand was on the small of my back holding my body to his. I could feel his hard body against me. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair and I bit back a groan. What was he doing? Was he crazy or stupid? Maybe it was a combination of both? What if someone saw us? Who was I kidding, I wanted this.

As if hearing my thoughts he pulled away from me. He blinked for several seconds before he seemed to come back to his senses. He smiled at me in a way that only Jack Harper could. "If we are going to pretend we are lovers I thought we should atleast get the akward first kiss out of the way. Hope I didn't leave you to breathless Tru. If I did I'm sorry but I just don't always know my own strength. That and the fact that you so obviously want me it would be no suprise if you tried to jump my bones here and now." He shook his head as his grin widened. "I am afraid that being the gentleman I am that I couldn't possibly take advantage of you in your dazed state. I hope you don't take it personally Tru. I hope we can remain friends?"

His condesending and teasing tone earned him a glare from my direction. "I'm sure I will survive Jack. I know it will be hard, getting over an ass like you but I am sure I can handle it." With that I headed into the store when his laughter followed me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I may be an ass but you didn't try to deny that you want me." I sighed in fustration. Oh yes, Jack Harrper was an ass yet I couldn't lie, he was one hell of a kisser. If only I could cut out his voicebox then he would be the perfect man.

**The end :)**

**AN: It was a bit of fluff and I thought it was cute. I honestly do not know if I write Jack or Tru well at all but I sure do hope I do. Let me know what you think! Remember if you have a short one-shot or drabble about Jack/Tru you want written, just leave it in a review.**

**Oh and cookies to those of you who can guess why Jack was so suprised about the ring fitting her.**


	4. How you remind me

**Title: How you remind me**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jack/Tru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Tru Calling. I do not own the song either.**

**Summary: She always has to say something to remind him of who he is. She will never let him forget what he is and always will be. Jack's thoughts about how Tru sees him.**

**AN: Yet another Jack/Tru story lol! I was listening to the song How you remind me and it gave me the idea to write this.**

_Never made it as a wise man,  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'.  
Tired of livin' like a blind man,  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin,  
And this is how you remind me_

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

_---This is how you remind me by Nickleback_

Jack's Pov:

_"Your an unfeeling bastard." _I take a sip of my whiskey as I contemplate her words and their meaning. I suppose I could see why she would think I don't feel anything. I did kill her boyfriend. Well technically I only put him in the situation to be killed; I didn't pull the trigger myself. I had given her a chance to make it so the situation had a happy ending but she refused.

I had been willing to let her save Harrison if she agreed to never save anyone else again. I thought it was a fair trade. She would get to keep her brother alive and well; in return she would stop screwing around with fate. Did the girl go for it though? Of course not, she had to try and play the hero. I had warned her and she chose to ignore it. Her boyfriend payed the price. Tru had to learn the hard way that you can't have both a normal life and a secret idenity. She was no Clark Kent and she wasn't indestructable either. She had a weakness and it was me. I was her Kryptonite and she was mine.

_"I am nothing like you." _How wrong she was. Tru Davies was _exactly _like me. Only I had embraced what I was. I played by the rules even if Tru didn't beleive there were rules. The universe had a grand design and Tru was screwing it up. Humans are not meant to change the rules of destiny. The balance was what mattered, if it was tipped it could destroy everything.

Tru and I may fight for different reasons but in the end they are all the same. I am not so naive that I don't see how Tru sees her calling. Tru thinks she is doing the right thing. She is doing her part to keep the balance of nature, even if she is doing it the wrong way. If she could just be shown reason it would make things much simpler for the both of us.

_"Your so buisy trying to perserve death that you've forgotton what it feels like to live Jack." _That was not even remotely close to true, no pun intended. I lived more than most people because I knew how close death was each day. She didn't know a damn thing about me. She only saw what she wanted to see.

I grasp my glass tightly in my hands. _"You don't love anybody but yourself. You try so hard to keep people out. Well congratulations you got your wish." _She had the nerve to say I didn't let people in? I had tried to let her in. I trusted her more than I had anyone else. She was the one who pushed me away, not the other way around.

_"I can't be with you Jack."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because when I am with you I forget who I am."_

_"Is that so wrong Tru? We all need to forget."_

_"People's lives depend on me Jack and I can't let my feelings you get in the way of my calling."_

_"You don't want to end it this way Tru._"

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"It's a promise Tru. You couldn't walk away before; what makes you think you can this time?"_

_"It's survival 101. If I stay I'll die. I can't live like this Jack. This- whatever it is, is killing me."_

Then she had walked out my door for what felt like the millionth time. She would be back I knew she would be. Every few months she tried to gather the strength the leave but it never lasted. She couldn't fight the connection between us. Neither of us could break the chains that tied us down to eachother. I had given up trying and just went with the flow. Trru wouldn't do that, she would fight with all her power probably up until the day she died.

I look down at my nearly empty glass and stand so I can refill it. It would be a few days until Tru came home where she belonged. Until she did grace me with her company I would have to settle for whiskey. I swallowed the last gulp and relished the burning in my throat. If I could drink enough I would be able to forget what I was, even if it were only for a few hours. I needed to forget everything because soon enough she would once again remind me of who and what I was.

End!

**AN: I wasn't really sure about this one. It seemed a bit lacking but I guess it is ok. Let me know what you** **think.**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Title: Sweet Dreams**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Tru/Jack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Tru Calling. If I did that would mean I owned Jack..and if I owned Jack..well I will let you guess. Since I don't own Jack or anyone or anything else, it is safe to assume I do not own Tru Calling. I do not own the song either.**

**Summary: Tru and Jack share and interesting dream.**

**AN: **_**Bold italics is Jack's dream. **__Italics is Tru's dream. _Normal is when they are awake. **So it was just another thing that popped into my head and demanded to be written. Please R&R like always!**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

----All Around Me by Flyleaf

_**Soft salty skin underneath my tongue. Warm and feminine hands gliding over my back as her nails gently scrape the flesh. **_

_Big calloused hands gripping my waist tightly. Sharp teeth tugging at my bottom lip. The biting and tugging gets more persistant until he elicts a moan from my slightly parted lips._

_**She moaned for me. I made her make that extremely sexy sound. Her dark hair falls into my face and I realize she smells like strawberries. I tangle my hands into her hair and bring her face down to mine. Our lips meet in a heated kiss. I swear its searing me from the inside out. Her touch sets me on fire.**_

_I nuzzle his neck softly. I make a sound that resembles a purr. "You complete me." I place his hand over my heart. It's beating is loud and frantic. "My heart may reside in my chest but it belongs to you."_

_**"You make me feel alive." My body hovers above hers. We move together our eyes locked. "You'll never be able to escape me. I will always be here. Your not even safe in your dreams. You are mine Tru."**_

_"I love you Jack Harper." I said before I felt like I was exploding. I lay my head on my lovers chest. I feel it rise and fall as he breathes. _

_**"Tru.." I look down into her big chocolate colored eyes. "You will never know how each time I think of you, its enough to save me."**_

Tru Davies and Jack Harper snap awake at the same time. They are in different apartments; hell they are in different buildings but they can still feel the other. "What the hell was that?" They speak at the same time. They each look around there room once they realize they were home and alone.

Both had seperate reactions to the dream. Jack for his part took it with a grain of salt. It was only a dream after all. Besides he was a man and Tru may be his arch rival but she wasn't ugly. She was gorgeous so Jack had no problem with the dream. The only bad thing about it not being real was that when he woke up alone he had to take care of his not so little problem while showering.

He shook his head as he got dressed. There was nothing to be concerned about. It was only a dream, it wasn't real. Jack had to keep telling himself that he wasn't disapointed when he woke up alone. After getting dressed he headed towards a diner down the street. He was starving. He grabbed his coat off of a chair and headed out.

Tru's reaction to the dream was alot less calm. She raced to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up. After about 20 minutes of dry heaving she managed to make it into the shower. She made the water as hot as she could without inflicting burns on herself. She then scrubbed her body down with soap and repeated the process many times. Even after she had used all her soap and shampoo she still felt dirty.

How could she have dreamed of Jack Harper? It was wrong, he was evil, he tried to stop her from fufilling her destiny, he was arrogant, his hands were so soft and he tasted like- Tru shook off her thoughts. She would not think of him in a sexual or romantic manner. It had to be these odd hours she was working. Her brain must be over working. It was stress that caused her to have that crazy and insane dream.

Coffee she needed coffee right now. After dressing and combing threw her dark hair she grabs her keys and heads out the door to go to this little diner that served great coffee. Coffee would fix everything, it would make her forget that nightmare. Make her forget how he felt and tasted.

When she arrives she pushes open the door and she swears that fate is laughing at her. Jack freaking Harper was right there sitting in an empty booth. It was like he was stalking her not only in her dreams but in real life as well. She walked over to his table before sitting across from him.

"What are you doing here? it's not one of 'those' days therefore there is no reason for you be here. Take a vacation and please try to make it a permenant one." She snapped at him in irritation.

"Why Tru if I didn't know better I would say you hate me." Jack said with a wicked grin. Funny how the dream they shared put him in such good spirits and made her snappy and irritable.

"Then you would be right." Tru stood and was getting ready to leave and get coffee somewhere else when his voice stopped her.

"Is something bothering you Tru? You seem jumpy this morning. Are you sure your getting enough rest? Dreams keeping you awake?" His eyes glinted with knowing and Tru felt herself blush even though she tried to stop it. He knew about the dream. How could he know about the dream? Did he have it too?

"I'm fine Jack, just having some nightmares but I'll get over it." The protector of life known as Tru Davies really wanted to just be invisible right at that moment. She wouldn't let him see her embarassment.

"Are you sure Tru? Because it is really no problem if you need someone to hold you on these long cold lonely nights." His smirk was pure sex and Tru wanted to slap him.

"Your discusting you pervert!" Blinking she tried to clear the images of the dream..which just suddenly popped back into her mind thanks to Jack. She turned on her heel and was out the door in a flash. She needed another shower and this time it had to be a cold one.

END :)

**AN: I really liked this. It was a new kind of writing style for me, what do you all think?**

"


	6. Dont you touch Tru

**Title: Dont you touch Tru**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jack/Tru with mentions of Tru/Jensen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tru Calling. Nor do I own the song.**

**Summary: Jack walks in on Jensen being violent to Tru. Jack instantly defends her because no one is allowed to touch his girl even if she isn't his officially.**

**AN: I was listening to the song Think Twice by Eve 6 and this came to mind. I hope you all like it and please R&R like always!**

**Warning: This story is not for Jensen fans! There is physical violence so if that is going to bother you then don't read this. I warned you so continue at your risk!**

**----------**

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

_----Think Twice by Eve 6_

Jack's Pov:

"Jensen what is going on with you? You've been different lately. Whats wrong? You know you can talk to me. Avery is worried about you too." I halted my steps as I heard Tru Davies voice fill the morgue.

You may be wondering what I Jack Harper was doing at this place in the middle of the night so I will tell you. I came here for Tru. No, no not to kill her if thats what you were thinking. I didn't come here to talk to her either. I came here for her. To end this fllirting game we were always playing with eachother.

As much as I liked the love and hate relationship Tru and I shared, I was hoping for a little more love to start. She could deny it all she wanted but she wanted me bad. I may sound arrogant saying that but I can promise you it is the truth. Tru Davies wants me bad; she is just to damn stubborn to admit it!

I knew what her arguments would be. I had an answer for every excuse she could come up with. First she would most likely call me evil. Contrary to popular beleif I am not evil. I may not go out of my way to save people like Tru does but I don't go out of my way to kill them either. I don't kill people technically. I just make sure that the events that need to happen in order for them to die like they were ment to take place.

Her second argument would be that she loved Jensen. That is the biggest pile of bull I have ever heard. She didn't _love _Jensen. She loved the idea of Jensen. She loved the idea of having a normal life with him. It was the same way it had been with Luke. She wanted to feel normal and the idea of anything else scared the hell out of her. That was why she ran from me and what she knew I could give her. Well I was not going to allow her to run anymore. Jensen didn't love her. Jensen couldn't love her.

Tru called me evil but she wouldn't beleive it about Jensen. It was plain as day that Jensen had come back wrong. It was as if he didn't have a soul. Tru accused me of being soulless and a monster but she couldn't admit that her boyfriend was more of a villian than I was. I don't know how she was able to look at him let alone touch him or let him touch her. Just looking into his face, looking at his eyes creeps me the fuck out of me. They say eyes are the windows to the soul but what if there is nothing to see? Only a blackness filled with emptiness. That is what I saw everytime I had to look at Jensen which was suprisingly alot considering the amount of time Tru spent with him and the amount of time I spent stalking Tru.

"You and Avery have been talking about me?" The tone of his voice would make a man lesser than myself piss himself. It was so calm that it was deadly and as much I hated to, I worried for Tru's safety.

"I didn't mean it like that Jensen! We are worried about you. We care about you. I asked Avery if she knew if something was bothering you but she didn't know of anything. That was what we talked about." Tru's voice which was usually strong and confident had wavered slightly as she talked.

"What buisness is it of yours what I do?" The anger that bubbled out of his mouth had me rushing to where they were. I couldn't get there fast enough but I had this feeling that I needed to hurry. It was like a wave of panic ripped threw my stomach.

"Jensen I lo-" I heard a loud and sickening crack. My heart dropped to my feet. I burst through the double doors and saw Jensen leaning over a bleeding Tru. He had a metal tray in his hands and it looked like he had smacked her with it upside her face. Her lip was busted pretty badly and it looked like her eyebrow was bleeding as well though I couldn't tell for sure.

My shoulder slammed into Jensens chest as we went crashing into the wall, well actually we went crashing into the shelves where the dead bodies were kept. I didn't give him a chance to recover because I immediately slammed his head into one of the metal drawers. He managed to knee me in the abdomen and that knocked the wind out of me.

I saw Tru grab onto Jensens shoulder to try and pull him off but he flung out his arm and knocked her into a table. I heard her cry out in pain as the table and trays crashed to the floor. Jensen was staggering to his feet but I crashed into him again. I knocked him onto the floor hard and his head make a grotesque smashing sound against the tiled floor.

My left hand balled into a fist and crunched against his jaw not once but twice. Then the right hand tooks its place. Soon his face was a bloody mess and he was unconcious. I flipped out my cell phone and dialed the police. "Yes I would like to report a break in on the Morgue on 7th street. Yes that is the one. No one one else was here. He may need medical attention. My name?" And I shut the phone with a click. The cops would be on the way soon.

Walking over to where Tru was I knelt down beside her to asess the damage. She had a split lip and a cut above her left eye. It looked as if the scapel had sliced her right arm. It wasn't a deep wound but it was long. I would to sew it up when I brought her back to my place. What? You all look so shocked and suprised. Did you really think that I was going to leave her there? That I would risk him getting close to her again and hurting her?

She was staring up at the ceilling and when I offered my hand to help her up she took it without looking. Once she got to her feet I wrapped one arm around her waist. I let her lean on me as we headed towards the door. She didn't even look at Jensen when we passed him. He was still breathing and if I hadn't been buisy helping Tru I would have gone back to finish the job.

"Are you going to say I told you so?" Tru had her hand to her temple and her voice was dry and cracking when she talked. It was obvious she was expecting me to gloat over her.

"No." I shook my head at her. "I just want to know one thing. How long? How long have you been letting him hurt you?"

I could feel her body tense next to mine. "I haven't _let _him hurt me at all. This was the first time he ever hit me."

"How long have you let him verbally abuse you?" She raised her eyes to mine to glare at me. "Don't try to tell me that tonight was the first time because I'm not stupid."

"You could have fooled me." She mumbled and I had to hide a little grin at her fiestiness.

"Come on Tru you can't fool me. I have met your father you know. If anyone has been verbally abused before it was you and Harrison. Your father seems the type."

Tru didn't say anything as we walked in the direction of my apartment. I hadn't released my grip on her. I was afraid to let go of her. I had this deep seeded fear that if I let her go then she would vanish. Finally she spoke up.

"It's not him." I slowed my pace to match hers as she continued talking. "I didn't want to beleive it. I didn't want to see. I tried to be blind to it you know?" I didn't think she wanted an answer to that question so I gave her none. "I thought that maybe it would just take a little time. I thought he would go back to how he was _before_."

"He shouldn't be here Tru and you know that." I tilted her face upwards so she was looking at me. "You _know _he isn't natural. Don't tell me that you wouldn't take it back if you could. I know you would because I see it in your eyes."

"You were right you know. I screwed around with nature and it got back at me." I tensed up at her words. I may not agree with what she did but _no one _deserved the treatment that Jensen gave to Tru.

"No Tru that isn't the truth. Jensen is something dark and unnatural. What he does to you is _wrong. _Don't let him make you feel any other way. Your better than him Tru. You _know _that your better than him. Don't settle for him. Don't punish yourself." I was so damn adamant that I knew there was no way I would ever let Tru feel this way again.

We didn't talk anymore and after we got to my apartment and after I cleaned her wounds she went to sleep in my bed. I offered to take the couch. It was early morning when I went to check on her. She was moaning and tossing in her sleep.

I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forhead. She relaxed immediately but when I went to leave she would start moaning and tossing again. Finally I crawled in bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her shoulder blade before whispering to her. "Don't worry Tru, he will never get his hands on you again. I swear it Tru. Just let me help you. Just trust me to keep you safe." Tru cuddled back into me and I felt a calming peace fill my body. The two halves to the whole where finally together.

THE END!

**AN: I was actually very proud of this one. What do you all think?**


End file.
